


Que suis-je si ce n'est une part de toi?

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, and nothing more
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Parce que 2 est égale à 1 plus 1 mais 1 plus 1 n'est pas forcément égal à 2.





	Que suis-je si ce n'est une part de toi?

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai retrouvé le début de ce texte dans mon carnet et j'ai décidé de le continuer pour la nuit du FoF avec le thème "Deux" sur fanfiction.net.
> 
> De base, j'avais juste le titre qui me trottait en tête. Et j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc très doux, et je me suis mis.e à écrire du cul avec. Ne me jugez pas.
> 
> C'est pas mon style habituel, j'espère que ça vous plaira...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Des lèvres fondent sur les siennes tandis que les deux corps se mouvent l'un contre l'autre. Une main caresse sa joue, calleuse, tendre. Les doigts débordent doucement dans son cou pour caresser sa mâchoire. Comme une coulée de lave, ils brûlent son épiderme qui en redemande encore. A peine disparaissent-ils qu'ils lui manquent. Mais une bouche humide suit leurs traces, expulsant l'air de ses poumons. L'autre glousse à même sa peau.

Un corps recouvre le sien, et il a beau savoir qu'ils sont deux ; il ne sait plus où commence l'un et où finit l'autre. Il y a trop de membres, trop de peau. Qu'est ce qui est à lui ? Qu'est-ce qui est à l'autre ?

Il halète, se cambre et ferme les yeux pour se perdre quelque part derrière ses paupières. Il se perd dans les sensations qui contrôlent son corps et le font danser. Des mains sur peau, un torse contre le sien, un bassin entre ses jambes et des lèvres tout contre son oreille. Une voix souffle dans son lobe, appelle le bleu de ses yeux. Réclame le trésor caché derrière les rideaux de chair. Il se force à les ouvrir, à regarder. Pour admirer la cascade brune qui coule sur sa peau brune et les orbes grises aux reflets violets fixées sur son visage. Un sourire plus doux que le coton l'accueille au milieu de tout ça. L'envie irrésistible de laisser sa langue parcourir la peau nacrée le traverse soudainement.

Hélas, il n'a pas le temps de bouger. On attrape sa bouche, la mord, la dévore. On l'attaque avec fougue et envie. Son monde se limite à cette fureur qui prend forme sur ses lèvres. Il savoure avec délice sa défaite dans cette bataille où il a perdu d'avance. Mais pour une fois, il s'en fiche.

La main sur ses hanches remonte sur ses côtes. Elle en fait le compte d'une caresse fantôme avant d'aller sur cuisse et de s'y poser fermement. De profonds frissons parcourent son corps. Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se demande où est l'autre main. Les autres mains. Il sent un biceps ferme et doux sous l'une de ses paumes. Une pelote de fils soyeux chatouille l'autre. Une, deux trois, il en manque une. Et elle se pose alors sur ses fesses et serre, la quatrième main.

L'air s'échappe de ses poumons. Il ouvre la bouche en grand pour inspirer de l'air, respirer. Mais une langue lui bloque l'accès et ravage l'intérieur de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se noie mais il en est heureux parce que le plaisir parcoure son corps depuis le bout de sa langue.

Le corps entre ses jambes ondule d'avant en arrière, plus ou moins lent, plus ou moins tendre. Cruel et exquis. Il entend des petits bruits et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre qu'ils viennent de lui. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus, il n'y a plus qu'eux deux. Le souffle sur ses épaules et la boule chatoyante qui grandit dans son ventre.

Le corps qui se fond dans le sien est devenu son univers.

Il supplie à voix basse. Embrasse-moi touche moi aime moi. S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait. Le tout d'une voix hachée par le plaisir, par les gémissements et par le prénom de l'autre qui roule sur sa langue.

Il entend un rire et une bouche chaude contre la sienne vient lui murmurer des « je t'aime » en la picorant sans cesser de bouger.

Ils sont deux, ils sont un. Il est bleu, l'autre est rouge mais ils sont violets. Il est Lance, il est Keith. Deux personnes très différentes mais ce soir, ce soir ils ne font qu'un.


End file.
